


Omega Mine

by posingasme



Series: Pack Wars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to an anon prompt, here is a Sastiel moment in the Pack Wars verse. Familiarity with the series helps, but really isn't necessary. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as falling between Pack War and Clash chronologically.

The tent which had been set up for them was simple and perfect. Sam's sharp nose could still pick up the scents of those who had come into it, but Castiel could smell only Sam. Only home. The older wolf had never paid much attention to how newly bonded alphas behaved, but Sam did not seem surprised nor bothered by the fact that Castiel craved him constantly in the first few days.

Castiel felt like a needy pup one minute, whimpering when Sam slipped off their bedroll to attend to his own needs, and a savage the next, nearly taking the head off an unfortunate young alpha who was stupid enough to poke his nose into their tent to ask Sam a question. Sam had rolled his eyes at Castiel's snarling and suggested to his terrified cousin that he might go find someone else to help him, at least for a few days.

After the initial day and night spent battling hormones, Castiel was exhausted. All he wanted in the world was to sleep with his nose stuffed into Sam's fur.

The second dawn, Sam sighed and lay on their bedroll still in his two-legged form. Castiel cocked his head at him. "Aren't you tired?" he asked. He let his gaze drape heavily over Sam's strong body, and soaked in the beauty.

"A little. But I didn't do much of anything tonight."

Castiel's eyes met Sam's, and a feral smile took hold. "I wouldn't say you did nothing."

The omega gave in to a blush that made Castiel's blood race. It amazed him that this wolf could still seem shy with him now that they were bonded together.

"Okay," Sam relented. "But normally, I'm doing chores around camp, hauling firewood, fixing fencing along the borders, guiding the older pups on their training runs, hunting or scouting...I feel like I've been slacking off."

His alpha frowned and lowered himself to the bedroll beside him. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you can't be out doing what you want to do."

Sam touched his cheek, and Castiel leaned into his hand without meaning to. "Cas, you can't help it. You've just taken a bond. I'm not going to torment you by running around camp right now. You'd probably end up following me everywhere and snapping at everyone I spoke to anyway."

Blue eyes closed in frustration. "I'm so sorry! Do...do other alphas act this way?"

Sam was smiling at him. It was in his voice. "Of course they do. Cas, it's perfectly normal and I expected it. It's different when you mate with a female."

"This is nothing like it was with Anna," Castiel sighed. "I was happy, kind of giddy. But not crazy."

His omega laughed, but not unkindly. "Sure. Because you know a mated female is giving off a touch-me-not scent to other alphas. With an omega bond, there's a tiny change in my chemistry, but it isn't so pronounced, and someone who didn't know me might not notice at all."

Just these words were enough to force Castiel's teeth to drop into place. A low rumbling began in his chest. "Sam," he growled, "please stop. I want badly to mark you. Please don't push me."

Sam traced his alpha's jawline with his fingertips, ignoring the threatening posture. "You won't hurt me. You have far too much control for that. You're my alpha, and you'll keep me safe. You won't hurt me."

Castiel felt ridiculous, but the words were soothing. He lifted Sam's other hand to the opposite side of his face. "I'll never hurt you, Sam," he breathed. "You are the most beautiful wolf I have ever known. Do I tell you enough how proud I am that you accepted my bond? Do I show you how grateful I am?"

The smile on Sam's face was making his alpha lightheaded. "You haven't missed any opportunity to show me you love me."

His heart soared with the word. "I nearly feel like I shouldn't say that to you," he whispered. "That I love you. I do. In spite of everything going on with our families, all I feel is love for you."

"And why shouldn't you say it, Alpha?"

Castiel shivered. "You've got to stop calling me that if you don't want me jumping on you."

Sam snickered.

"I don't know why I don't feel like I can say it. I just...it's like it isn't enough. I love you. There has to be a better way to say what you are to me. We spent night after night telling one another stories in the city. I couldn't get enough of your voice, your stories, your scent, your face. Fenris, you are too beautiful. Your wolf is beautiful. There isn't a word that says what I feel for you. With every bit of you that you shared with me, I became so invested, so greedy. I wanted to touch every part of you, to learn every thought you have. I love you. It's just not enough."

"Kiss me?"

Castiel leaned into the big omega, breathing in his sweet scent with delicious gluttony. He tasted the wolf's mouth, licked at his tongue, and nipped at his lower lip feverishly.

Want was taking him over, but he bit it down. "Let me hold you tonight. Just that. Just hold you, and keep you safe."

Sam seemed surprised but pleased. "Would you prefer me in my wolf?"

Castiel slid his hands through the soft hair with delicate motions. "For tonight, just for tonight, sleep with me as the humans do. Lie with your head on my chest, and let me hold you."

His omega did as he was asked, and happily snuggled into Castiel's body. In spite of the difference in their sizes, especially while in this form, Castiel felt they fit perfectly together, as if Sam were a piece of him that he had not even realized was missing.

"Cas?"

"Yes, beloved."

"Can I tell you another story?"

He smiled to himself. "I love your stories."

"When I was an older pup, when I started to put on weight and muscle, when I got taller than Dean and...well, everybody, I wondered sometimes if..."

Castiel held him closer and waited.

"I stopped being able to hide behind my brother a long time ago. And I'm a great hunter. I can fight when I need to."

The alpha chuckled to himself. "Or when I need you to."

The sigh Sam gave was full of quiet pride. But when he spoke again, it was with a forced voice. "I don't need an alpha to take care of me."

If Castiel were not already certain of what Sam was trying to say, he might have flinched at those words. But as it was, he continued to wait patiently.

"I've been strong and capable my whole life. I'm not sure how wolves act in other families, but I'm valued in my own for what I can do and who I am."

"I can see that in the eyes of every wolf here, Sam. Especially your brother."

"I wouldn't change a thing. But..."

Castiel closed his eyes and smiled happily.

"But I'm glad you still want to hold me...because I still want to be held."

Contentment swelled Castiel's chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his sweet omega. "Always," he murmured into Sam's soft hair. "Always."


End file.
